


Another Night

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If four teenagers without an adult mentor can make something like this, what can two who clearly have some teacher outside Hogwarts do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Remus Lupin, his sixth year  
> Prompt: Baffle  
> Alternate Universe: NOS, AU is a crossover with Highlander

"Why is she still friends with that git?"

James sounds genuinely baffled, and Remus contemplates telling him for a moment before he shrugs, pretending not to have any more idea than James or Sirius. He's not missed that Lily and Snape tend to spend a good deal of time together after Snape should technically be back in Slytherin - it's just as well no one else has caught them, since he expects most any of the other prefects would have made an entirely different assumption. He's also not missed that Lily is doing a good deal better in DADA, and her charms and transfiguration work are as good as any seventh-year's.

Remus has also noticed that Snape is getting far better at avoiding James and Sirius, and when he can't avoid them, he's much better at escaping the encounter unscathed, while James and Sirius don't. They've been speculating he's been training with Death Eaters in the summer, but Remus isn't nearly so certain.

He looks down at his essay, and then at the time. Lily and Snape should have met up, if they're going to. Closing his book, he stuffs his work and books back into his bag. "I've got patrolling to do."

James grins, and rolls his eyes at Remus, before tossing a parchment ball at Sirius, who looks glad for the excuse to ignore his homework in favor of a tussle. Remus leaves them to their squabbling, ducking out the portrait hole after leaving his bag in the dorm, and grabbing the Map so James and Sirius don't get the bright idea of using it to spy on Lily, or on Snape.

It only takes him fifteen minutes to find the classroom Lily and Snape are using tonight, and he leans against the wall outside, listening to the complete silence inside. He doesn't know any spell to so completely shut sound in or out, but it's not the reason he's tempted to ask them to teach him whatever they're learning. He slips one hand into his pocket, fingers sliding over the parchment that's already feeling a little worn.

If four teenagers without an adult mentor can make something like this, what can two who clearly have some teacher outside Hogwarts do? What could he learn, to protect others from himself?

Remus lets out a quiet sigh before pushing away from the wall. Maybe he'll find the courage to ask another night.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, while the event after OWLs in their fifth year happened almost as canon (save Snape didn't call Lily a Mudblood), Snape is already aware, by this point, that Remus is a werewolf, rather than that happening during his sixth year. If mostly because I'd forgotten that it would have had to have happened later, and in the main story of the AU, he's arguing with Lily about Remus being a monster during the summer between their fifth and sixth year.
> 
> And that incident is why Remus is finding it hard to work up the courage to ask Lily and Snape to teach him what they're learning.


End file.
